


Another Round of Pancakes

by Meiana



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiana/pseuds/Meiana
Summary: You're in charge of breakfast, but feel that you do not have enough spoons to make it through the day.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 79





	Another Round of Pancakes

The sound of a rooster crowing jolts you awake. It’s almost spooky how it sounds real, but it’s only your alarm. It’s morning again, judging from the time on your D.D.D. You sleepily remember that it’s your turn to cook breakfast. _Beel would destroy the kitchen if food didn’t come on time_ , you think to yourself as you hurriedly get out of bed, wash your face and brush your teeth. You pull on a jumper over your sleepwear - you’ll change into your uniform later.

You run as silently as you can to the kitchen, tying your fluffed out hair up into a messy bun as you do. There’s no one else in the room when you get there, and you sigh in relief. You check the refrigerator - _wow, the eggs are still here!_ \- and pull out ingredients for pancakes: eggs, milk, butter. Unloading those on the kitchen table, you flit to the pantry and take out the remaining ingredients - flour, salt, sugar. You notice that you’re running low on sugar and make a mental note to add that to the shopping list pinned to the fridge door.

Taking out bowls, you start making the batter for the pancakes, working surely and quickly. You’ve made this so many times lately, usually by request from Beel, that it’s second nature to you. Your thoughts wander to your own family, left behind in the human world. How long has it been since you last talked to them? You don’t realize your face has taken on a melancholy expression while you stir. 

“Good morning, MC,” a deep voice breaks you out of your spiraling thoughts. Your surprise wipes away your previous expression into one of calm, and you turn to greet the demon behind you. 

“Good morning, Beel,” you say, your smile soft and sweet. You put the pan on the stove to heat it up, then melt some butter. You’re still smiling, but you make no effort to start a conversation with him. You’re usually bubblier than this, but you don’t think too much of it. After all, it’s early in the morning. Even you need your breakfast and coffee.

You hear him stepping closer. “Oh, pancakes," he says, excitement creeping into his voice. He leans beside you, and you gently block his hand reaching for the uncooked bacon slabs. He pouts a little, but desists.

"You can help me set up the table, you know," you say, nudging him with your elbow. "I'll add your favorite whipped cream and berries if you do." 

"If you make me 20 plates of that, we have a deal," Beel says, but he does take out plates and cutlery without waiting for you to agree. 

You finish making the pancakes after a while, because let's face it, more than twenty plates is a lot of work. The other brothers have started coming into the dining room, so you just give everyone a quick greeting and a smile before walking back to your room. 

In the relative silence of your bedroom, you sigh in tiredness before you take off your jumper. You go to the bathroom, where you take a quick shower. When you get out, you realize that you've forgotten to bring your school uniform. You sigh again, and you wrap yourself in your towel. You peek out the door, see no one, so you run towards your room. 

Turning a corner, you smack face first into a wall. "Ow," you grimace as you rub your nose. You look in front of you and see the familiar uniform of RAD, unbuttoned to reveal a tie-less green shirt and a red undershirt. "Beel," you sigh. You've run face-first to his chest.

"MC," he says worriedly. He steadies you, holding you by your shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?" 

"No, nothing that wouldn't heal in a moment," you say. You can feel a bit of heat climbing up your cheeks from where Beel is holding you. You don't want to call attention to this predicament, so you're both thankful but not really, that it's this brother you ran into. You've been feeling all sorts of things whenever you see or think of him, and it's confusing you. 

It doesn't seem to be your lucky day, for Beel takes note of your slowly reddening cheeks. "MC, are you alright? Are you sick?" He suddenly picks you straight up by your upper arms and marches you into your room. You're unnerved, but knowing the consequences of screaming, you hold yourself back. You do make incoherent noises, trying not to squirm too much because you don't want to lose your towel. 

In your room, he drops you on your bed. You bounce once, and you save the towel from falling further by clutching it to you. 

You see Beel looking at you with a worried expression, and you don't want to be the cause of it, so you reach out one hand and smooth the wrinkle between his brows. You smile at him, and reassure him. "I'm alright," you say. "I do need to put on clothes, so…" 

Beel nods once, then goes to your closet and takes out your uniform. "Here," he hands it to you. You take it with a nod of gratitude. You look up at him expectantly, waiting for him to leave. He stares back at you, waiting for you to put on the clothes. You clear your throat, and he seems to realize something. He turns around, but you take his hand to stop him. "Hey, Beel? Can you wait for me? I’d like for us to walk to RAD together."

His cheeks redden when he looks at your linked hands. His gaze travels from your arm, to your chest, then to your face. He nods, face still flushed. “Okay,” he says, nodding once.

You let go, and he leaves the room. Your earlier melancholy is subsumed by happiness at the thought of walking to school with Beel. Who knew you would be this overjoyed over this simple act?  
Finished changing, you go out of your room. Beel is leaning back against the wall beside your door. He’s snacking on muffins. You feel happy that he waited for you.

“Ready to go?” you ask, smiling brightly. He nods, finishing the last muffin. You hold out your hand, and he takes it. He matches your stride so that you’re both walking at the same pace.

_This is going to be a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it so that the MC is still gender neutral; if there are slips, please tell me nicely, as this is largely unedited.


End file.
